Sexy Shifter
by terradog13
Summary: Kiku goes to the most popular party in town and meets Heracles, a mysterious man. As they meet up more and more, Kiku quickly falls in love with him But will the secrets of Heracles be too much for him, or will love be able to overcome their obstacles?


Kiku smiled as he walked up the walk to his friend Feliciano's house. He and his friend Matthew were there to pick him and his brother up to go to Francis's party. Francis was the local matchmaker and most eligible bachelor in was rich and handsome. Every halloween he threw a grand party and invited everyone. This year, Kiku had decided to wear an elegant red and white kimono with a matching fox mask. Matthew was wearing a mummy costume. When they reached the door, they both knocked. They heard running and then the door opened.

"Veeh~Hey guys! Nice costumes." Feliciano was wearing regular clothes, but with a wolf tail and ears.

"What good timing! I just finished." Feli looked around.

"Where's Alfred?" Matthew pointed to the van behind him on the street.

"He's in the car, waiting to-" Matthew was cut off by a loud and obnoxious _honk_! from the van. Alfred yelled,

"Come on, slowpokes! The party is missing its hero!" Feliciano turned around.

"Lovino! It's time to go!" He heard loud cursing as his brother stomped down the stairs.

Kiku hid a smile when he saw him. He had lost a bet and had to wear a red riding hood costume that was very short. He was about to speak when Lovino glared at all of them.

"Say a single word about it and I'll smack you so hard your eyes pop out." Everyone said nothing as Feliciano closed the door and they all went to pile into Alfred's car. As Lovino got in, he laughed loudly.

"Dude, you look like a chick." Lovino roughly kicked the back of his seat.

"Shut up, moron." The drive was short as Francis lived close. When they reached his house, Alfred had to park across from the house because the party was already in full swing. As everyone got out, Feliciano commented on Alfred's superhero costume.

"It suits you, Alfred." Alfred grinned and raised his arm to flex his muscles.

"Of course it suits me! I am the hero after all." They all walked towards the house, knocking on the door when they reached it. Francis immediately opened the door.

"Come in, my friends. Enjoy yourselves. Tonight will be special for all of you." He winked before stepping aside to let them in. Kiku went to the wall and stood there, wondering who to talk to when a man walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders, turning him around to face him.

"Have you seen a cat or a dark-haired guy holding a mask?" Kiku shakily shook his head, slightly confused by the man's question._ Why would a cat hold a mask?_ The man growled and pushed him away.

"I swear, if I find the bastard, I'm going to skin him twice!" Kiku quickly walked away from he man, going outside and slightly into the woods.

Kiku sat down and rested against the tree. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He was still relaxing when he heard rustling in the branches above him. He looked up and saw eyes staring straight back at him. They were a mesmerizing teal color, reminding Kiku of a beautiful bay he had seen once.

"Who's there?" The eyes closed as they slowly blinked. The branches rustled as the stranger jumped out of the tree and into his lap.

"Oh, hello Mr. Cat, you surprised me. What are you doing up there?" Then he noticed the small white mask in the cat's mouth. Kiku quickly looked around and, seeing no one, lightly tugged on the mask.

"May I please take this? The man you took this from might hurt you if he sees this." The cat opened his mouth and let him take it, meowing. He smiled.

"You are quite cute. I wonder if you have an owner. I'm Kiku." He took the cat's paw and lightly shook it before giggling and smiling sweetly at him. The cat stared at him before rubbing roughly against his shoulder and running away. He looked around until he saw the man from before and walked over to him.

"Excuse me, is this the mask you were talking about before?" The man looked down at the mask before picking it up, his face lighting up with happiness.

"Where did you find it?"

"On the ground beneath a tree." The man cursed.

"I'll have to smack him later." He then looked Kiku up and down before smiling.

"As thanks for returning my mask, would you like to dance with me?" Suddenly, the man leaned closer and took a big sniff where the cat had rubbed against him. He quickly backed away, his face slightly disgusted.

"God, he's a possessive one. He didn't have to mark you so thoroughly." Kiku looked at him strangely as he walked away. _What was that about? _ He shrugged before returning to the tree he had been beneath earlier. Underneath it stood the cat. He smiled at him before blinking. When he opened his eyes again, a handsome man stood in the place of the cat. He was wearing a prince's outfit, complete with a small mask that was white with gold edge. He was taller than Kiku and had brown hair. HIs eyes were the same beautiful color as the cat's had been. _How strange, _Kiku mused. The man smiled at him.

"Hello, I'm Heracles." Kiku smiled in return.

"I am Kiku." Heracles then took his hand and, looking up at him the whole time, bent down and gave it a soft kiss.

"Well Kiku,it is very nice to meet you." Kiku looked around.

"This may sound strange, but have you seen a cat around here?" Heracles nodded, his eyes filled with mirth.

"Yes, I have. He was my cat. He likes to follow me at times." Kiku nodded.

"You should be careful, a man was talking about hurting him for stealing his mask. Heracles rolled his eyes.

"Sadiq's bark is far worse than his bite."

"You know him?" Heracles nodded.

"But I'd rather talk about you." Kiku blushed.

"I'm not that interesting." Heracles raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? You're beautiful and you're kind to animals. I'd say that makes you quite interesting." Kiku's blush darkened.

"Y-you're the handsome one." Heracles smiled.

"Why thank you." Kiku looked at the watch on his wrist, his eyes widening.

"I-I have to go!" When he turned to go, Heracles took his wrist.

"Please let me escort you home." Kiku blushed but nodded eagerly, for some reason not wanting to leave the man's side. As they walked, they talked about each other and anything that came to their minds. All too soon, they were at Kiku's house. Heracles walked him up to his door. Kiku turned and quietly said goodbye. Heracles leaned forward and gave him a light kiss as he put a piece of paper in his hand.

"Not goodbye, simply, until we meet again." He replied before smiling and walking away. When Kiku was on the other side of the door, he lightly touched his lips, blushing furiously. He then remembered the paper. He took it out of his hand and uncrumpled it. It said nothing but a phone number. _I think I just met Prince Charming._


End file.
